Crimson
Crimson, labeled The Goth, is a contestant paired with Ennui on Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race. Personality Crimson is a dark, brooding soul who has been described to have the emotional range of a stone gargoyle. It is uncertain to why she and her friend Ennui are participating in the show or if they're even enjoying the experience. Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race In None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 1, Crimson remains completely silent throughout the episode, and complete the challenge with the same blank expressions. Her and Ennui end up being one of the six teams that end up on the last flight to Morocco. In the next episode, the Goths are first seen waiting in the airport, where the LARPers try to form an alliance with them, but they simply sigh and walk away. They aren't seen getting the spices, nor on the camel race, but they are seen at the Botch or Watch challenge, where Crimson drinks the stew. She nearly pukes after seeing Chet swallowing his own puke. They get 13th place. The Goths continue on in French is an Eiffel Language, where Crimson remains quiet, Ennui draws her in a caricature and they make their way through the catacombs, feeling right at home, scaring Jay and Mickey. She and Ennui finish behind the adversity twins and remain in the game. Crimson continues her silent ways in Mediterranean Homesick Blues. She is seen in the water, scaring one of the sharks with her looks as she bobs out of the water, easily getting the next clue card. After building a sufficient sand castle, she and Ennui finish 8th. Crimson and Ennui begin to get on Don's nerves in Bjorken Telephone, where their absence of emotion irritates him. Crimson speaks for the first time in perfect Icelandic tongue, revealing that since some of her favorite bands are from Iceland, she knows the language. The two were going to dig fossils out of the ice, but after seeing five teams go for it, they decide to eat the feast, with no trouble. Crimson and Ennui finish 1st place in this leg of the race, although they annoy Don with yet more emotional absence. Due to winning last time, the Goths started first in Brazilian Pain Forest, but their plane was delayed due to a flat tire. Crimson then dons a goth-like decorative head piece and tail piece to show the judge, scaring the judge, but still getting the next tip to the Chill Zone location. Crimson states that bright colors are for those making up for sad, meaningless lives. The Goths finish 2nd place, behind the Ice Dancers. Appearances The Ridonculous Race *1x01 - None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 1 (no lines) *1x02 - None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 2 (no lines) *1x03 - French is an Eiffel Language (no lines) *1x04 - Mediterranean Homesick Blues (no lines) *1x05 - Bjorken Telephone *1x06 - Brazilian Pain Forest *1x07 - A Tisket, a Casket, I'm Gonna Blow a Gasket *1x08 - Hawaiian Honeyruin *1x09 - Hello and Dubai *1x10 - New Beijining *1x11 - I Love Ridonc and Roll *1x12 - My Way or Zimbabwe *1x13 - Shawshank Ridonc-tion *1x14 - Down and Outback *1x15 - Maori or Less *1x16 - Little Bull on the Prairie *1x17 - Lord of the Ring Toss *1x18 - Get Venom *1x19 - Dude Buggies *1x20 - El bunny Supremo *1x26 - A Million Ways to Lose a Million Dollars Trivia *Crimson is one of the few characters in the franchise to have a tattoo. The others are Chef Hatchet, Duncan, Courtney, Geoff ,dwayne and Brody. **However, she and Brody are the only ones whose tattoos aren't covered up by their clothing. *Her and Ennui are the second and third Goths to be on the Total Drama franchise following Gwen. *Crimson and Ennui are the only team to be eliminated after winning the previous episode. Category:Contestants Category:RR Contestants Category:Females Category:Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race Category:Characters